The Diclonius Meister
by Lucian Fullbring
Summary: Lucy always wanted just one chance to apologize to the one she hurt the most before she dies. When she finally gets the opportunity, will she pay the price, even if it means unleashing insanity upon the world? (AN: This is just a prompt for any who wish to see more stories in this category, for those that due, feel free to use this chapter as inspiration)


**Diclonius Facility**

 **(Lucy's POV)**

Lucy was getting annoyed with the man in front of her. He was one of the security guards who was recently hired to watch over the "Queen." Unfortunately he either didn't listen to the debriefing or didn't believe what he was told. He just wouldn't stop with the endless questions, trying to get her to answer, or just provoke a response from her. "Come on already, just answer my question. Do you really have horns? Can you move things with your mind?" he once again paused to see if she would answer. She didn't. The fact that she didn't answer seemed to wear upon the man's patience which Lucy found to be amusing. "Hey! Don't just ignore me!" the man then seemed to have realized something for he took on a look of understanding and began to nod his head as if whatever he thought of made complete sense. "I get it. You don't even know how to speak. They told me Dicloni are an entirely different species from humans, so that means that you might not even be able to think coherently."

He sounded unbelievably pleased with himself for thinking up such an absurd assumption. "All those scientists believe you to be smarter than anyone, but it turns out you're just lucky."

"Quit enticing it would you," the other guard told him harshly. He too was new, but not nearly as green as the annoying one. He was here for a month before the new batch had arrived and was constantly watching Lucy. "Our orders are to stay here, watch her, and report anything it does." Lucy did not like how he kept referring to her as 'it' all the time. It was slightly more annoying than the never ending stream of questions. She hated being looked down upon as if she were nothing more than an animal. Just because she looked different and had a special talent doesn't mean she wasn't like anyone else her age. "And she can speak you idiot. If you read the reports from the Director, you would know that." Apparently the man's incessant questions seemed to have gotten on his nerves as well.

"Oh relax. The Director was probably making that up to make her seem more frighting. Let me tell you, I served for twenty years in the Japanese Navy and I know dangerous when I see it. And this thing is not dangerous. If anything it's just a mild amusement for those who just get here till they get used to the way things work around here." That unconsciously reminded her of her old paranoia about her old love, Kouta. With those memories came a feeling of regret, sorrow, and shame. _I wonder what he's doing now. I don't know how long it's been since I last saw him._ Lucy tried not to think it to much but every once and a while she would dream that Kouta would swoop in and save her like a knight in shining armor.

She knew it was foolish, but she couldn't help it. She lunged for the guard who had caused her to bring up such memories as rage began to take over her mind. Both guards jumped back from her in surprise at the sudden movement. The annoying one just laughed and moved right up to the cage that marked the edge of her vector range and leaned casually on it and smiled at her. "So you can understand us. Did what I say make you angry?" he asked in smug, mocking tone that only fueled her rage.

 _ **Doesn't he make you angry? Just give me control and let me kill him! Like all those years ago, let me bathe in his blood!** _ Kaede said to Lucy.

 _No! You can shut up and leave me alone! You ruined my life once, I will not let you do it again._ She told her psychopathic personality as she forced herself to calm down and stop wrestling against the chains that bound her.

"Wow, you really are just like a dumb animal, aren't you? Can you do any tr-," unfortunately he never got to finish his sentence as an explosion ripped through the giant metal door and piece of it impaled itself onto him. The guard that was not killed, pulled out his gun and aimed to where the explosion occurred. Through the hole, a woman in a lab coat appeared. She wasn't tall but not to terribly small either. Her blonde hair was crossing over each other in front of her bodice and she slowly walked in and calmly looked at the scene in front of her. When she caught sight of the guard she let a smirk grace her features and simply raised a hand towards him and an arrow that seemed to be made out of the very shadows shot forward and tore through his chest.

"Now that those nuisances are gone I would like to talk to you," she said turning to Lucy. As with all the others, Lucy didn't bother even acknowledging the newcomer. "Tut tut. Now Lucy, one of my sister's little pets so kindly informed me all about you so I came to rescue you out of the goodness of my heart and you don't even bother to say thank you?" she scorned light heartily. "Oh! I know, how about we make a deal. I have something you want, _and_ the known location of a certain Japanese boy," she said gaining what the blonde assumed was a sharp look judging by how Lucy's head snapped toward her. "Yes, I know where you can find your precious Kouta. So I'm willing to not only free you, but also take you to see him and all you have to do is a favor for me every now and then. Do we have a deal?" She asked.

Lucy mulled over this for a few minutes. _She knows where he is, but what if he doesn't want to see me? No, I have to apologize, no matter what._

 ** _What do we have to apologize for!? He deserved what he got for lying to us!_** Kaede yelled.

 _I told you to shut it, and I'm sure he had his reasons. Besides, killing his family just because he lied to us isn't fair at all._ Lucy retorted. So she looked at the woman, and for the first time in months, she spoke, "We have a deal."

The woman smiled cruelly at the news, "Excellent, my name is Medusa the Witch. I'm sure we'll get along splendidly," and she then did that strange shadow trick to cut all of Lucy's bonds and helmet setting her wild mane of pink hair flow freely down her back. "Of course I'll need to tell you somethings before we arrive where we're going so you can know what to expect. And take this," she said handing Lucy a black robe, "you'll need to be dressed to where we're going."

Medusa suddenly felt a strong force squeeze down on he neck and restraining her hands, "I agreed to your deal, but I have conditions," Lucy told her giving her a dead stare. "I refuse to do anything that will harm Kouta and I will _not_ lie to him either. Understand?" Medusa gave a curt nod to her to show that she agreed to her terms. "Good, then let us be on our way," she said while walking past her and releasing Medusa of her vectors and the witch fell to her knees trying to regain her breath. She walked through the gaping hole Medusa had caused moments ago with a new found purpose and a determined expression on her face.

"This better be worth it sister," Medusa muttered darkly under her breath to a small spider that rested under her coat's collar. She got up and walked after the freed diclonius.

* * *

 **DWMA Death Room**

 **(Lord Death's POV)**

Lord Death was waiting patiently for his newly hired History teacher. Since the students had to travel all around the world in order to find kishin eggs, it was important for the students to know foreign cultures and customs. Sadly, not many people were willing to teach children such important and delicate things. Lucky for him, a Japanese college graduate was willing to do so and would meet with him about the details of his job.

A knock on the door drew Lord Death's attention. "Come in," he said in his unusually upbeat tone. A young man then walked into the Death Room looking nervously at all the crosses spread about and the guillotines hanging above the path. "Spirit, could you please go help him over here?" he asked of his trusted partner.

"Hmmm... Yeah, sure thing," the red haired man said. He then made his way over to the new arrival and, despite not being able to hear them, Lord Death assumed they exchanged a few pleasantries in Japanese. The newest teacher seemed to be put more at ease after their quick exchange and made his way towards him once again.

When they arrived, he once again seemed nervous, "Hello there, I am Shinigami-sama," he announced. He seemed completely surprised by his voice, which Lord Death found amusing. "I believe you were already debriefed on the more, 'unique', characteristics of our esteemed academy?" he asked him.

The question seemed to get him out of his stunned stupor as he straightened himself up and said, "Yes, the DWMA is a school for Meisters and their demonic weapon partners, though I have to ask. Are you _really_ Death himself?"

"I have been called that before, yes. Now the students usually just call me Shinigami-sama if they're in trouble. Just call me Lord Death like most of the students and faculty," Lord Death answered. He seemed to be caught between being frightened and awed at the confirmation of his identity. "So what's your name?"

"Oh! I'm Kohta Yagami. I'm currently 24 years old, I like reading, and I-" Kohta began.

"Oh that's quite alright. You don't need to tell me your life story." Lord Death said quickly. "Now, for a quick review so I know that you know what you're doing. You will work from Monday to Sunday, from five in morning until 7 in the evening. That's so you can arrive earlier to help students for early lessons and tutoring or detention after school. In addition to that, I sometimes request that some teachers spend time out of school hours to help some of our more... problematic... students. Understand?" he asked Kohta.

"Yes, I understand," he replied.

"Good, no-," a knock at the door interrupted him. "I wonder who that could be. I don't have anymore meetings after this one do I?" he asked Spirit.

"Not that I know of," the weapon replied.

"Eh, what could happen?" he asked himself. "Come on in," he called out. No sooner had he finished speaking, than the door opened and the School's nurse walked in with a pink haired girl with a large blue sun hat on her head. Though a quick glance at her soul showed that she was no ordinary human. It was as pink as her hair and extraordinarily large for those without any training, encompassing not only her entire body, but also the nurse who walked right by her. What was most surprising however, were the four arms that seemed to appear from the soul itself.

"Thank you Shinigami-sama for granting me an audience with your esteemed self," the blonde said while bowing low in front of him.

"Yeah yeah, enough with the ass kissing. What did you need? As you can see, I'm in the middle of a meeting," he inquired.

An angry twitch appeared above her right eye at the nonchalant attitude, but decided to ignore it. "This here is Lucy," she gestured toward the other girl. Though now that he got a good look at her, she seemed to be a young woman than a girl. She also showed signs of being malnourished as well. "I found her wandering around and recognized her as the first of the witch Mabaa's diclonius experiments," she explained.

Lord Death frowned at this. He had spent the past two decades searching for her, but when he came close near fourteen years ago, she had suddenly disappeared. Since then he tried his best to locate and protect the other dicloni form human discovery, though the found dicloni had also disappeared mysteriously as well.

"I was wondering if it would be alright if you would let her stay here, within one of the Academy's student dorms. She has no real formal education and some of the... effects... from the Mabaa's gene experiment could also prove useful in lowering the number of kishin eggs around the world," Medusa said.

Lord Death began to study Lucy. There were signs that she used to live on the streets due to her calloused hands and feet. But she seemed to stare at Kohta nervously. She also appeared to be of Japanese origin as well so maybe she new him, or met him once. Though Kohta showed no sign of recognizing her. After a few minutes went by of analyzing the young woman, he came to a decision. "Sure, why not." he said. " I have no reason to not let you stay here. Though your lack of education could prove to be a problem," he mused aloud.

"I could give her extra lessons Shinigami-sama," Kohta volunteered. When Lord Death turned to look at him, he began to shift his feet nervously. "You earlier said that some teachers would be required to spend time out of school hours to help some students, and since that I don't really have much experience outside of teaching basic high school knowledge, I figured I could get her caught up to the rest of the students and she could then join in with the curriculum," he finished. Lord Death noted that Lucy seemed to love the idea, despite her best attempts to hide it.

Lord Death was stunned by this. Most of the teachers hated working more than they had to, yet here was one who was not only new, over qualified, but also volunteering! Lord Death mentally cheered for himself for reeling him in to work here. "That would be an excellent idea Kohta. Now Lucy," he addressed the pink haired woman, "this here is Kohta Yagami, and he will be working with you to catch up in your education."

Lucy looked between Lord Death, Kohta, and Medusa who gave her a reassuring smile. "Okay," she said.

Lord Death waited for a moment to see if she would continue speaking. When she didn't he spoke up once again. "So Kohta, as I was saying before. Spirit here will show you to your room in a few minutes so you will know where to go to tomorrow when you begin working." Spirit didn't look to happy about being volunteered to do so. "He will also show you, Lucy, where your student room will be and your schedule for your extra lessons with Mr. Yagami here." This seemed to cheer Spirit up immediately but Lucy's soul's arms seemed to lash out in his direction in anger at the way he began to look at her. Her expression also turned to look of slight disgust at Spirit's lewd expression. It also seemed to annoy everyone else in the room so Lord Death used his infamous attack to make the eccentric man stop. "Reaper CHOP!" he cried out as he brought his hand upon Spirit's head. "Or he will when he wakes up."

* * *

 **(Lucy's POV)**

Lucy was having mixed feelings. She was elated that Kohta didn't outright try and kill her on sight, or even show any resent towards her. On the other side, she was slightly disappointed that he didn't seem to recognize her. Though due to an order of events, and Kohta's never ending kindness, she now got to spend extra time with him every day. Though she would have to try hard not to kill that obnoxious crimson haired buffoon. She felt awkward standing there just staring at him, but he at least hadn't noticed, or at least shown that he'd noticed, her staring. _This is my second chance, I swear Kohta, I'm not going to screw it up this time_ she thought to herself.

Kohta then made his way towards her and announced, "Lord Death? I was wondering if I could show her instead of Mr. Spirit here. I mean no offence, but... I don't think Lucy would like if he knew where she lived, or am I wrong?" he asked her. Lucy almost laughed at that, _always so considerate_ she thought.

"Thank you," she told him. "I would also like to go as soon as possible," she continued as she grabbed his arm and pulled him with her towards the door.

"That's fine with me. Kohta, if you wouldn't mind, just give her a room on the first floor without anyone else in it," Lord Death instructed. "I'll have to keep Ms. Medusa here for some extra questions, so take your time and enjoy your stay here Lucy," he said waving one of his cartoonish hands in good bye. Lucy completely ignored him and continued to pull Kohta after her.

After a bit of wandering and dragging around, Lucy was affronted with a problem. She was lost. "Uh... Miss. Do you need help getting to the girls' dormitory?" Kohta asked her. A bit embarrassed at being found out that she had no idea where to go, she just nodded her head slightly. "Then follow me," he said as he took her by the arm this time. Unlike Lucy however, he walked calmly instead of rushing ahead. Turns out Lucy had gotten them, somehow, onto the completely opposite side of the school from where they wanted to go. Lucy just smiled down at him holding her hand and was enjoying their peaceful time together. Like all good times, it came to an end far sooner than she wanted it too as they finally reached their destination. "Well, here we are. Let's go meet with the dorm director so we can get you a room."

When they entered the tall, black building they entered what seemed like the lobby to a five star hotel. Kohta made his way over to the reception desk and talked to the woman behind it. "Hello, how may I help you?" she asked kindly.

"I need a room," Lucy answered. "Preferably an unoccupied one on the first floor."

The woman, who's name tag said Carmel, searched on the computer that was resting right in front of her. "We have one here for you. Would you like a single bed, and of what size?" she said glancing between her and Kohta.

"One bed, Queen size," Lucy told her, getting what the receptionist was implying and was wondering how many people thought they were a couple.

"Okay," she said. She then reached down and grabbed a key and handed it to Lucy saying, "your room is room 132. The seventh room on the right down that hall," she explained while pointing down the hall on the opposite side of the room. "Oh, and before I can forget, men aren't aloud to go anywhere else in the building besides the lobby unless escorted by one of the tennants," she said looking pointedly at Kohta.

Kohta just nodded and turned to face Lucy, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow in class," he said quickly before making his way out the door.

* * *

 **AN: This probably isn't a story I'll continue any time soon, and only when I feel inspiration for it. I saw that the only other story was discontinued and wanted to see how it would work. Surprisingly, it is much easier than I thought. So for those who wish to make stories in this category, PM me if you want to use this chapter as a basis or use it to inspire you. This crossover section has lots of potential.**


End file.
